pokemonfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley's Blastoise
Ashley's Blastoise was first captured as a small Squirtle in Tidal Currents , and since Ashley's Empoleon Splash (whom was a Piplup at the time) stopped a war between a lake full of Marshstamp, Mudkip, Squirtle and Wartortle, it was Squirtle's way of showing it's gratitude to her. It's known moves are Hydro Pump, Flash Cannon, Water Pulse and Protect. When Ashley first recieved her new squirtle, it was an accident and not meant to happen (though of course it did) but since she only had Splash and Squirtle could grow to become strong, Ashley accepted Squirtle onto her team. Though it is unknown if Squirtle's first evolution into a Wartortle was done by a water stone, or just by normal intentions. In the beginning, Squirtle's only moves were Water gun, Bubble, Rapid Spin and Water Pulse. Though of course it only forget three out of these four moves (Water gun, Bubble and Rapid Spin) it was able to use Bubble in one of the later episodes when it was a Wartortle. It is unknown how it is able to do this after Bubble was strictly replaced with Protect, but it was possible in only one episode. Later on, It was only able to use the moves that Ashley taught it, forgetting about all of the other moves it knew in the past as just a Squirtle in the water-pokemon lake. Ashley managed to train her Squirtle enough to evolve it, but when Squirtle evolved it was near a water stone. It's unknown if Squirtle's evolution was because it touched the stone (it is unknown if Squirtle even DID touch the stone), or it was just time for evolution to take place. But the interesting part of it is that in episode 13 Misdreavus’ scheme , Squirtle refused to evolve into a Wartortle even when Misdreavus offered Squirtle a Water stone to make it evolve. Of course at the time Squirtle had only been around for 11 episodes or so, Ashley guessed it was understandable why it wouldn't want to evolve so soon. But in A Hoax of sorts , it came back to Ashley evolved into a Wartortle. She was actually kind of surprised, but accepted it, knowing that Wartortle had finally been ready to evolve to it's next stage. Though of course, with more training and even a few gym battles as a Wartortle, it finally evolved into Blastoise in Welcome to the marsh! . Since then, Blastoise has only made it's apperance and existance known in a few episodes, before Blastoise was completely forgotten by the episodes. Ashley did mention a Blastoise her mom was rasing at home a few times, but Blastoise never did make a comeback into any episode since Revenge's Core . It's unknown if Blastoise will ever rejoin Ashley's party at any time, but it may. Only time will tell. Though in Do I hear a Silcoon? , Blastoise made a small comeback, appearing once through the episode, and even helped to encourage Wurmple to evolve when it was ready, not to be forced to by anyone else. Though at the end of the episode, Ashley told her newly-evolved Silcoon that Blastoise was on it's way home, where it belonged. If she meant her mother's house or the lake where it was caught in season 1 is unknown. Moves and Episodes Debuted in (This Pokemon spent 33 episodes in Ashley's Party, before disappearing for a while, only returning once in Do I hear a Silcoon? , If it has returned again or will return is unknown) Category:Pokemon